1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device including a capacitor, and in particular, relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device that utilize depositing a capacitor dielectric film of the capacitor by an atomic layer deposition.
2. Related Art
Increasing achievements in miniaturization/integration of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) in recent years leads to promote a requirement for acquiring sufficient capacitance for a cell capacitance as one of critical issues. One of exemplary technique for acquiring sufficient capacitance may be a method of increasing a relative dielectric constant of a capacitor dielectric film.
In Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-243,526, a capacitor including a capacitor dielectric film (oxide layer), which is configured by depositing a high dielectric constant material such as ZrO2 or Ta2O5 via an atomic layer deposition (hereinafter referred to as ALD), is disclosed. When a capacitor dielectric film is formed via ALD in a conventional technology, a deposition of a material is conducted at a temperature of on the order of about 300 degree C. to 400 degree C.